What Lies Beneath
by Princess Unicorn123
Summary: It was never about Kyo being the cat. He was just in my way, in the way of the thing I wanted most. Her. They call me Prince Yuki, but they don't know what lies beneath. Because, really, Kyo's not the monster. I am. My first go at writing angst! I hope I did good. This is for the Characters Death
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am for the first time ever, writing angst. All you awesome people that can write it, will probably laugh at this. Because (even though I've not started writing yet) I am sure it will suck.**

**For The Characters Death**

_It was never about Kyo being the cat. He was just in my way, in the way of the thing I wanted most. Her._

_They call me Prince Yuki, but they don't know what lies beneath. Because, really, Kyo's not the monster. _

_I am._

That stupid cat had it coming. The first time I noticed him and Tohru together, I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to watch his blood drip onto the floor. I wanted to kill him. But I knew I had to wait, no use rushing into things and getting caught. And besides, the longer the wait the sweeter the taste. So I waited and planned my revenge...

He never suspected a thing that night. I sent a note to Kyo earlier that day it said. _Meet me in the woods at 9.30pm. I'll be waiting by the Tohru xxx_. And of course he came. Walked right into my trap. The fool. He appeared right on time and was very suprised when I was there instead of Tohru."What you doing here?!" That idiot shouted at me. I just smirked. He noticed the knife in my hands."W-what the hell!" He said backing away. I walked towards him and he tried to run but...well he's never been able to out-run me. I pushed him against the tree and held the knife to his throat. I could see the terror in his eyes."What the hell are you doing! Why are you doing this?!" He asked me shaking with fear. I had to admit, I was enjoying myself."Because of her." I said."Do you think I'm a fool? Do you think I didn't notice?" I pressed the knife closer to his throat."I always loved her! You were always. In. The. Way!" I drew back the knife and plunged it into his forearm. He gasped in pain and tried to run but I had me pinned against the tree."You don't deserve her!" I said."She's mine!" I drew back the knife again and thrust it into his stomach. To the cats credit, he didn't cry."S-she'll n-never l-l-love you!" Kyo said struggling to speak."S-she'll a-always l-l-love m-me!" I smirked." But you forget, you'll not be around to love her back." I said."And I'll be there to comfort her when you don't come home." And then I started stabbing them again and again and again.

I only stopped because I got tired.

After I cleaned up the mess I made, I buried him in the woods making sure to not leave any clues. Then I went back home and had a shower washing off the events that had just occured. But it didn't matter that Kyo was dead.

Because now she was mine.

**That was fun! I think I did pretty good! Yay! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

# Yuki death #  
A/N so...this is just an ending for the angst thing. Hope you like it! Btw I would be so grateful if "someone" wrote something for me! *cough characters deathcough*

Yuki has been acting so strange lately. I think its because of what happened to Kyo...  
We were so happy...so happy...and then he disappeared. Kyo was amazing...even though he suffered so much he still trys so hard. Yes TRYS not tried. After 4 months they closed the investigation. But I'm not going to except he's dead. He can't be dead. Kyo was so ALIVE! He can't just be gone, snuffed out before he could live. How could anyone take that away from him? What sort of monster could do that?  
...

I'm a monster. A murderer. Now everytime I close my eyes, he's there. Staring at me. Staring with those cold dead eyes. What have I done? ...

It was such a normal day...the day Kyo disappeared. I had gone to school happy and carefree, feeling my life couldn't get any better. Why...why can't things stay perfect? Is there a limit on the amount of happiness I can have before its snatched away? I made dinner like any other day. But...Kyo wasn't at the table. I thought maybe he's at the dojo. So I waited. And waited...

He never came home. All night...I waited. Waited for him to come home with that sweet half smile of his. Waited for him to brush away my tears and tell me everythings okay. That he's home. And he's safe.

I'm still waiting.

Blood...there was so much blood...  
I don't know who I am...all I know is what I've done. What I did that night.

You know whats worse? I can't say I did it in anger...I can't say it was a heat of the moment. I planned to kill him. It was like some sort of twisted game. A sadistic thrill. Thats what makes you a psychopath. Thats what makes me a monster.

Kyo...where are you? Why aren't you here? Why can't you make everything better?

Its been so long...since I saw you. Sometimes I wish...Yuki had disappeared. Its so selfish. Yuki has been so kind...so comforting. But he's not you Kyo. No one could be you.

After about a week...things started to change. Shigure blames himself. He gave up writing... took up drink. He lost everything. Eventually...he got better but he's never been the same. Behind the smile, theres always a shadow that will never go away.

Where are you Kyo? Why can't I find you?  
...

I'm going crazy...I keep hearing your voice! SHUT UP! GO AWAY!

...she'll never love you...never...never...

MAKE IT STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! LEAVE ME ALONE!

...never...never...

Yuki...he changed too. He just sits there in his room...

He screams. He just screams...its like he's on fire. Yuki...is burning. He's in agony...and nothing seems to take the pain away.

Kyo...you left us so empty. There's a space where you used to be. And its getting bigger and bigger. Its like everythings unraveling...everything which used to be light and innocent is rotting, turning black. But...if thats all I have. Then I want to keep hurting.

Its the only thing that proves you were there at all.

I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I WANT IT ALL TO END!

...she'll never...love you...never...love...

SHUT UP! WHY CAN'T I MAKE YOU GO AWAY! I NEED TO END YOU! I NEED TO END YOU! I NEED TO END IT ALL!

...blood...so much...blood ...all that I wanted...was...her...  
...but she was never mine...and I destroyed everything...  
...in a way...I'm glad its over...  
But...if theres a heaven...I won't be going there...  
What kind of God would forgive a monster like me?

...  
A/N I'm so evil! I think i'm slowly killing off every character on fruits baskets! Muh hahaha 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N the finale to a big angsty gooey fanfic. So lets get on with it...

Kyo...I understand now. It was him. Yuki. I found him...dead. There was so much blood...so much I couldn't tell where he'd cut himself. I didn't realize I was screaming till Shigure came in. It was horrible. Then I saw a note. It had my name on it.

Dear Tohru By the time you find this it'll be to late. I didn't want it to end like this. I wanted us to be together. I wanted us to be happy. But...Kyo got in the way. I am so sorry. I only wanted us to be together. I could say I wasn't thinking straight but... I'd be lying. I planned it for weeks. I killed him. I buried his body in the woods. So now you know. I'm so sorry Tohru. I'm evil. A monster. I know you can never forgive me. I don't deserve it. I ruined everything. I still see him. I can hear him. He won't let me go. I destroyed him so he destroyed me. And in the end...he won. He won you. I hope you know I never meant to hurt you. I may have been a psychotic bastard but...underneath I loved you.  
Thats what lies beneath.  
Goodbye. Yuki Sohma

Love...hate...are they really so different? Why did it have to end like this? With so much blood and death...why? I'm alone. Again. I wanted us to stay together. I wanted us to be a family! So why did the one thing that was meant to keep us together tear us apart?

So...in the end Kyo came home. I finally know what happened that day. And I wish I could say I'm better. But I'm not. Nothing is better. My life is empty. But don't feel sorry for me. Because soon I'll be together with them all. I know its going to hurt all my friends...and I'm really sorry. But...I can't carry on anymore. So Arisa...Saki...don't be sad. I'm going to see mom again! And this time...we'll stay together.  
Always.

So...how angsty was that! So this is the end! Sayonra! 


End file.
